


Eudicots: culture and Biology of the Pookan Brotherhood

by rin0rourke



Series: Bed&Breakfast [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Brainstorm, Other, Reference Sheet, info dump, pooka society
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rin0rourke/pseuds/rin0rourke
Summary: Information about the Pooka society I use in my writing, but most importantly in Unmade Bed We Lie In.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Pooka Society

 

Eudicots

Pooka that were born in the Pookan colonies beyond their Planet Eudicot, they have muted magical abilities as they were not the planet when the World Tree gave its life to teleport the refugees from the planet during its destruction. They have slowly been losing the natural ability to harness elemental magics and must study for large portions of their lives to reach their magical maturity.

 

Tribes from Eudicots:

Unbroken ancient Eudicot tribes:            

Ranuncula, Proteales, Trochoden, Buxales

 

New Eudicot tribes from Broken Pentapetalae Tribe:

Gunner

Dillenial

Saxifrag

Rosid

Astrid

 

Each tribe is an ethnicity of Pooka from pre-loss of the planet. While the planet lives the Tribes were considered central to a Pookan identity, however after the loss of their planet and the dramatic changes in power between those who lived On World and in the Colonies, the Tribes have been eclipsed by the Class system, so much that it has become an afterthought among Pooka, most will not bother mentioning it. Only 3 Tribal designs remain in use among identifying marks at the fall of the Golden Age.

 

Before the fall the ruling family was decided by a competition between the heads of each tribe for strength, leadership, and use of magic. The Sanguinaria Family, of the Ranuncla tribe, was the ruling body during the Loss of Eudicot, and has remained in power in the millennia after. Queen Papavera (Poppy)sacrificed herself and the world tree to open a worm hole and teleport the refugees of Eudicot to the colonial satellite planets, transferring the power of the World Tree into them. She is often worshipped as an ancestral deity due to the belief that her “essence” or “soul” joined with the power of the world tree and continues to protect them.  Her blood descendants have the strongest ties to her magic and therefore to the world tree.

 

Those who were saved by Queen Papavera created the Sanguinaria Class, a nobility based on blood ties to those who had remained “loyal” to Eudicot and the world tree and so were “blessed” by Papavera with powerful magical ability. The original Sanguinaria Family has since taken the same of a Constellan House during the Unification that Formed the Golden Age, The Geminorum.

 

Of the S. Class there is only 4 rankings

Rex: Ruler

Castor: the next in line for Rex

Pollux: royal family

Thestias: nobility

 

The Rex is the Ruler of the Pookan empire, keeping to tradition the title is still passed down based on the strongest magical ties to the World Tree and assigned during a coming of age ceremony referred to as the Blessing of Poppy.

 

The Castor Rex is the next in line for the throne, usually the child of the current Rex once they reach maturity if their magical ability meets or exceeds the measurements in the Blessing of Poppy, a Castor can be passed over if a younger sibling or cousin within the Pollux exceeds their rank in the Blessing.

 

The Pollux is the Royal Family, including extended family, siblings of the Rex, and distant cousins. The Pollux usually holds high positions among the council or oversees colony planets.

 

The Thestias are all other S. Class citizens outside the royal family, though they are educated and trained alongside E. Class pooka their powerful abilities and early magical maturity means they take less time to learn and perfect certain trades and are able to find their calling within their first century. This leads them to hold high political and managerial positions in any field of study they enter.

 

Trades

 

All members of the E. Class must register for mandatory military service when they reach Juvenile age, its also encouraged for the S. Class to register as well however much of an S. Class juvenile’s teenage years are focused on training them to control the magical abilities they will come into upon reaching maturity. Because of this the Military sector of the Pookan Empire is the only sector with a majority E.Class leadership. Military trainees are referred to as Eumundi during their military careers before they have chosen their trades, those who achieve military rank are awarded the title Mund beside their trade-name, and have their ranks displayed beneath their family crests on their arms, legs, and backs.

The Pooka have a variety of trades that any class citizen can study for, though some require a specific skill set that a Pooka will develop only once they have reached magical maturity.

 

Mund: Ranked Military

Eumundi: military, law enforecment

Burs: administrative, judiciary, politicians

Chron: timeline, the study of time or policing of time travelers

Bunny: terraforming, world building, shepherding of new planets into colonies

Erg: labor

Flor: agriculture, the study of plants and soils

Herbi: medical, the study of plants as pertaining to medicine

Infra: architects/tunnel diggers

Artem: skilled artisans, painters, sculptors, and scholars

 

The exact employment of each pooka can be derived from their tradename, a Bursmund would be a judge and a chronomund a Timeline enforcement officer, a Herbiflor would be a pharmacist and a Florartem would be a landscaper, Erginfra would be a construction worker but an Infraburs would be a construction contractor.

 

Pooka can study in multiple fields before mastering their chosen trade.

 

Time

Circlet: A Period of time similar to a second

Circuit: A period of time similar to a minute made up of 100 circlets

Cycles: A period of time similar to an hour made up of 100 circuits

Rotation: A period similar to a day, made up of 10 cycles

Revolution: Any period of time where an object completes a full orbital circle. Basis for the creation of planetary “time zones”

 

All Pookan measurements of time and distance are based on light and circles, Since Pooka believe time travels in a circle (the basis of their time travel) so they record the distance light travels and amount of time it takes to travel that distance. Because of their space travel and colony terraforming they have Revolutions on top of their cycles based on the time it takes for the planet to rotate and be fully exposed to the star and the time it takes to orbit that star.

 

A circuit is made of 100 seconds, a cycle is 100 circuits, a rotation is 10 cycles. Comparatively a Rotation is made of 100,000 seconds(circlets) and a Day is made of 86,400 seconds, so a Revolution at 24 hours vs a Rotation that is 27 hours 46 minutes and 40 seconds would be an Orbital Time Zone, however since a cycle is made up of 100 circuits and a circuit is 100 circlets an Earth Revolution is 8 cycles, 6 circuits, and 40 circlets vs a 10 cycle Rotation.

 

 

Name breakdown

 

Aster Bunnymund

Name: Asterales

Class: Eudicot

Tribe: Euasterids

Family: Asteroideae

Rank: Mund

Trade Skill: Bunny

 

Cantabrica Bursartem

Name: Cantabrica

Class: Sanguinaria

Tribe: Ranuncula

Family: Pollux

Rank: Burs

Trade Skill: Artem

 

Canadensis Castorex Geminorum

Name: Canadensis

Class: Sanguinaria

Tribe: Ranuncula

Family: Pollux

Rank: Castor

Trade Skill: Rex


	2. Reproduction and Biology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basics of Pooka reproduction and the culture around it.

Expanding on the tribes and Clans.

Tribes are the ethnicities of Pooka, before the fall of Eudicot they made up the majority of what Race and Nationality would be on Earth. The Tribes are considered the origins of their species and under them the Clans establish order and laws. Clans are branches of the Tribe, with branch Families under them. Some Tribes only have one or two Families while others such as the Astrid Tribe have many.

The Pooka originated from 5 Tribes, however during the start of Space travel and colony planets there was great dissonance within the tribes on if a Colony born Pooka was still a member of a WorldBound Tribe, this led to the Split of the Pentapetal Tribe, while the other 4 refused to acknowledge new Colony Born Pooka as Tribal members. Because of this the 4 remaining Original Tribes do not have as many Clans as the Pentapetal’s new Tribes. Of those tribes there are Clans that are WorldBound and clans that are Colony Born, some clans also recognize Colony Born members as Branch Families instead of Clans, such as the SuperAstrids who are Worldbound Astrids vs the Eurastrids who are Colony Born Astrids.

Pooka Reproduction favors polygamy, this is because a Pooka is Hermaphrodite with two penises. One penis is connected to Sperm production, the other to a storage organ. During intercourse one Pooka’s sperm would be stored in the storage organ until Ovulation when the host Pooka produces their own eggs, where they will be fertilized. During ovulation the eggs are released into the storage organ, if there is no sperm to inseminate them then they remain in stasis, Pooka ovulate during a set cycle and eggs can remain viable for the duration of that cycle. When the penis connected to the storage organ ejaculates then the embryos attach to the wall inside the new host’s storage organ until the fetus has reached a viable stage to exit the cloaca and crawl into the Pooka’s Pouch. The viable fetuses are about the size of a baby earth mouse, and often a Pooka will not know they have a kit in their pouch until it reaches a significant size. Pooka can carry multiple fetuses at different stages, but only have 4 nipples inside their pouch. Infant Pooka who can crawl in and out of a pouch can often dislodge newborns from their nipple. The nipple swells once the fetus latches on, the suction preventing easy removal, however once the baby has been knocked off their nipple it will not fit into their mouth again and they will have to either find an unused nipple whose swelling has gone down or starve.

If a Pooka’s eggs have not been fertilized but they still ejaculate with their second penis their storage of eggs will be flushed as if they were embryos, if these eggs are fertilized by their own semen in the host Pooka’s storage organ they will immediately become unviable, however if the host has sperm from a previous partner but is not ovulating the eggs could be fertilized by the stored sperm.

Due to this reproduction cycle a Pooka is considered part of the Tribe of the individual who Birthed them, not who inseminated or produced and egg. As such Colony Born Pooka is part of the Colony, whether or not their parent’s partners were World Bound.

After the fall of the Planet and the rise of the Class System the Pooka Council and Ruling Family used the sudden reduction of their species numbers to implement controls of Pooka Breeding, requiring artificial insemination and strict screenings of Surrogate families to keep the E. and S. classes further separate. They claimed this was to preserve their culture, as Tribes each have their own distinctive traits, but in actuality it was to prevent the muddying of the S.Class genes who were blessed by the magic of the world tree and keep the Colony Born tribes who hold the higher population, from expanding their numbers further.

At the time of the second Fearling War the S. Class were equal in numbers to the E. Class, but had to implement careful screenings and secretly introduce E.class genes to prevent inbreeding.

During their push for Space Exploration the Pooka also sought to remove themselves from baser urges, as such sexual reproduction was considered something lower evolved beings did. Those who pursued space travel found their polyestrus cycles a hinderance in confined ships, especially among juveniles with less control, and so advocated for shapeshifting reproductive organs away to remove the complications of hormones. The exception to these organs is the Pouch, which cannot be reliably shifted or regenerated after injury. Because of this Pooka are able to walk around near completely nude except for the stomach, which is covered by a wrap of some kind. In Military or other combat risk roles the Pooka wear a waist armor called a Waspie.

Though the Colonies favored shapeshift assisted neutering the World Bound Pooka still participated in sexual intercourse, though after the fall of the Planet the Pooka council used their lower numbers to require all Pooka to shift away reproductive organs, regardless of space travel or trade skill, arguing it was to curb potential inbreeding issues however these mandate was only officially required of E.Class Pooka. S.Class Pooka were not legally bound by this rule. All E.Class Pooka had their sexual desires chemically suppressed by the Pookan Council as well, an event blamed on the loss of their planet and magic, further pushing forward the requirements for Shift based Neuter since the skewed data now showed an even smaller number of sexually reproductive Pooka. All E.Class Pooka are now required to use Fertility Clinics and artificial insemination while S.Class can freely reproduce.

 

Some art I've done of the Pooka, including Jack's Pooka form

[ https://rin0rourke.tumblr.com/post/185234051578/working-on-some-world-building-for-unmade-bed-we](https://rin0rourke.tumblr.com/post/185234051578/working-on-some-world-building-for-unmade-bed-we)

also an illustration of the Pooka Tribes, Clans, and Branch Families. Including Aster, Cantabrica, and Canadensis (Jack) as they relate to their tribes.

<https://rin0rourke.tumblr.com/post/185251078918/the-pooka-clan-tree-in-unmade-bed-we-lie-in>


End file.
